Hello Future, my Name is Jasper
by The Book of Grey
Summary: Jasper Nightingale's village was attacked by strange clockwork creatures, his parents were killed and his sister is mortally wounded. A strange voice sends him to the future and suddenly Jasper is stuck in a world of demons and Shadowhunters and all he wants to do is protect his sister and his new friends. But now it might not be so easy anymore...


**A/N: One of the characters is named Jessa, it had nothing to do with Tessa just so you know. This book takes place a few years _City of Glass _but for the story to work out we're going to say Jonathan Morgenstein never died but got away and Lilth doesn't exist or is dead. I'm not completely sure but whatever it is ... she's not here. It also makes some references to _The Infernal Devices _(which is why this is a crossover) and the main character was born during pre-_Clockwork Angel _and most of the prologue takes place during the attacked village in _Clockwork Princess _so naturally there will be some spoilers. Also, I created my own little idea of the Paris Institute since it was only briefly mentioned in the books.**

* * *

**J**asper Nightingale couldn't seem to stop the fear from running through his veins. He held his younger sister Jessa's hand with an iron grip. The 7 year old girl was slipping slightly as she ran, she looked like she was about to pass out, she clutched her hand to a wound on her stomach blood already pouring out of it.

"Come on Jess we're almost there" Jasper whispered "It won't be long but you've got to make it Jess...You can do it!"

Jessa struggled forwards still clutching her bleeding wound tears springing into her hazel eyes "I...C-Can't..."

Jasper thought back half an hour earlier. It couldn't have been more than half an hour. Mother had been making dinner, it had been a stew and bread. Jasper had sat back at the kitchen table with Father inhaling the scent of the cooking food. Jessa had been playing with rag dolls in the living room. It was all such a happy day. Jasper had been talking to Father, he couldn't even remember what the conversation had been about. Whether it had been about this year's harvest which had been especially wonderful or if it was about the quirky actions of their widowed neighbor Mrs. Ellington - who had a strange habit of setting rocks on people's doorsteps in the dead of night - Jasper couldn't remember.  
He wished he did.  
That was the last conversation he and Father ever had. Only a few minutes after that strange creatures had burst through the door. Mother screamed, Father picked up his rifle and opened fire. The creature wasn't even hurt, he skewered Mother first, shoving a fist through her heart. She tried to scream but all that came out was a waterfall of blood. Father had charged at it in a fit of rage but he too, we skewered. Jasper had run for the sobbing Jessa who in a panic dropped her doll and immediately ran for the door only to meet another creature. Jasper had screamed, lunged at the creature. Shouted at it to stop. And it had. Jasper had grabbed Jessa and run.

Father had once told Jasper to go to London, look for an "institute" if anything ever called for it. Jasper knew it had something to do with the people who came every 4 years that had asked if Jasper and Jessa wanted to leave their parents and become ... "shadowhunters". Jasper had always said no, as had Jessa, they loved their parents ... th-they _loved _their parents. Jasper whimpered slightly and forced his body to continue moving.

"Ja-Jas-Jasper..." Jessa whimpered before crumpling to the ground

Jasper's eyes grew wide "JESSA NO!"

The little girl's hazel eyes were shut tightly, her tan skin paling faster by the second. Her blond hair was matted with blood. Jasper couldn't let his sister die. He couldn't be all alone in the world. He definitely could not let the sweet little girl die. She was precious to him, even if their parents hadn't died the attack Jessa still would have been Jasper's first priority. The 12 year old had always adored his little sister and the thought of losing her ... hurt more than anything else in the entire world.

Jessa didn't move. Didn't even twitch.

"J-Jessa ... please don't ... please ..." Jasper's eyes watered. Maybe if he had done something else ... maybe if he had been a better big brother ... maybe if he hadn't failed Jessa so badly she wouldn't be dying right now. Jasper felt warm tears trailing down his cheeks "Please..."

That's when he saw it. A bright golden light. Brighter than anything he had ever seen in his entire life.

_"Do you want to save her?_" a voice came from nowhere, it seemed to vibrate throughout Jasper's head, Jasper clenched his teeth and covered his hands with his ears in hopes of blocking out the sound though the idea of saving Jessa made him rethink.

"YES!" Jasper shouted at the top of his lungs "YES I WANT TO SAVE JESSA!"

_"If you do this your life will be changed. More than changed. It will be completely different. Do you agree to this?" _the voice asked

"YES JUST SAVE HER!" Jasper screamed "SAVE HER!"

_"So you ask it. So it will be done." _the voice said

Jasper felt his vision fading. His eyes widened in terror as he felt himself falling but he never felt himself hitting the ground.

* * *

Fletcher laughed running ahead of his brother "We're shadowhunters! We're shadowhunters!"

"We've always been shadowhunters idiot" Bruno, Fletcher's brother, sighed in annoyance trying to keep up with his twin

"Yeah but now we have our first Runes!" Fletcher cheered happily "I wish Maman et Papa had agreed to get them a little bit earlier"

"Don't complain we've got them now" Bruno replied in mild annoyance though he smiled slightly, the excitement was too much to remain his grumpy usual self

Fletcher grinned and rolled his eyes stopping to let his brother catch up. The twins, Fletcher and Bruno Sombreange were 12, they had gotten their runes a little under 2 hours ago. Their mother and father to say the least we proud. They wanted one of their sons to handle the Paris Institute. They were both beautiful boys and their beauty was only equaled by their charm. They weren't very different in looks, both black haired boys with dark grey eyes, they both had thin, pointy, foxlike features. They were pretty hansom boys, both of them. Though in personality they were different. Both had the ability to charm people into doing whatever the boys wanted them too, they'd been able to do that sine a young age whether it be a sudden desire for dessert before dinner or a need to have a bedtime extension. Not even the boy's parents were immune to their powers. However, Fletcher was always a bright sunny child. He was very hard to anger but when you did you could prepare for a beat down. He was an overly hyper kid sure, but that was rather good in fighting. He could never be still. A good thing to have on your side in a fight. Bruno meanwhile was very stubborn and unusually grumpy. He didn't enjoy much other than reading and drawing and was more than a little withdrawn. Naturally, most people liked Fletcher better but Bruno really didn't mind. He liked people paying more attention to his brother than him it save him a lot of trouble and got rid of _a lot _of annoyance.

"Come on Bruno, we need to go Solène all about the first rune ceremony!" Fletcher replied happily

Solène was a small girl a year younger than the twins. She had bright hazel eyes and long curly golden hair. She was a Shadowhunter as well, the youngest of 6 children. She had become very good friends with Fletcher and in turn she'd turned to Bruno but hadn't been able to get anything out of the aggravated boy. Bruno didn't mind though. He liked Solène, she was very nice but Bruno never wanted to talk much and she always seemed to like Fletcher quite a lot more.

"I don't even want to tell her why on Earth are you dragging me there if I don't even want to go?!" Bruno demanded

Fletcher rolled his eyes once more "Well if you don't want to come just be a spoil sport and go off and pout in your bedroom"

Bruno growled in anger and walked away stomping his feet loudly walking away back towards the Institute not wanting to deal with his annoying twin any longer.

He grumbled angrily as he walked away.

_Fletcher is so annoying sometimes... _Bruno thought sighing slightly avoiding bumping into people and completely ignoring his brother's shouts for him to come back

After a few minutes of walking, Bruno decided to take a short cut back to the Institute. He'd found if you took alleys and side roads you could get there much faster with much less social interaction. Bruno looked up at the cloudless sky wondering silently if his brother would be okay walking through the streets of Paris completely alone, Bruno quickly dismissed the thought. He and Fletcher had gotten some extra training from their elder sister Aimee and both knew how to use a weapon pretty well. The boys always had a dagger tucked away somewhere, and now they had steles. They'd be fine. Absolutely fine. Anyways th-

Bruno yelped as he hit the hard ground.

He looked back to see what he had tripped on, his eyes widened in terror. Two kids, one boy, one girl. The boy seemed to be about his age. They both wore odd clothing, nothing an average person would where. But that wasn't the shocking thing about either of them. They were both covered in ashes and dirt...added to that...they were both covered in blood. The girl had a wound, a rather large one in fact. The boy was clutching her tightly to his chest, it looked like he had been crying.

Bruno almost cried out in terror but instead pulled out his cellphone and began to call his parents.


End file.
